First Kiss
by Strawberry Hez
Summary: No one ever told Roger that kissing was a sentimental affair that could certainly take a toll on your conscience.
1. Kiss

Hezzy Here! Wow, you guys gave me ahundred hits, I feel so thankful to all of you who have read it. Your gift to me was reading it. My gift to you is this little Fluufy-Wuffy Snippet. Yes, it's slash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

It's quiet as he sits there. He knows the other dark-haired boy is reflecting on something as he often does. He feels the need to say something, he just doesn't know what. The lush green of the foliage and weeds make him think of the other boy's eyes. Those eyes that hold him the place where he belonged, not a hunter, but a choir boy, a friend.

Roger shifts awkwardly, the silence annerving him slightly. He looks at Simon, pondering. It's here with Simon that he feels whole.

Nothing matters, and he doesn't care about anything. He doesn't care about Ralph or Jack, hunting, or even getting rescued. All that matters to the island's native sadist is this small, quiet moment.

He turns partially to look at the introspective boy. The boy, ripped away from whatever daydream he was having, looks up and he smiles timidly, somewhat unsure of himself.

When Simon looks at Roger like this, Roger can't help but think of a littleun, maybe a lost child. Roger's stomach knots and explodes into a frenzy of wildly fluttering butterflies. He turns suddenly away to hide his blush, like one might expect a young toddler to do.

The sadist leans forward, his breath somewhat ragged. The younger of the two, closes his eyes, alos leaning in. When their lips meet, it's a rather clumsy, sloppy, and awkward affair.

Simon knows that this is beyond the skills of himself and Roger who initiated it.

Pulling away,Roger pouts, blushing somewhat. He sighs, dissapointed there wasn't any tingly feeling, no sudden revelation or enlightenment, although he admits to himself that it felt very nice. It might have been sloppy and clumsy, but with time, he think, they will learn.

" You know," Simon says, disturbing the silence, " for a first kiss, it wasn't like Ralph told me." the kind-hearted boy says, voicing his opinion this once. Roger looks, smiling.

" I expected it to make me course with an electric current." Neither of the boys knows what an electric current, but Roger decides to use anyway, to make his sentance sound educated.

" I'm glad it was with you though, Simon." Roger says, a small smile on his face. Leaning in, Simon pecks Roger's sheek. Both faces of the young british boys, flushing upon contact.

There is a ringing silence between the two.Untill Simon puts his delicate hand upon Roger's calloused, tan one.

" Me too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+


	2. Epistaxis

_Nosebleed- n. Bleeding from the nose; nasal hemmorrage;_ _epistaxis_

There were certain things that Simon didn't mind about being epileptic. There were just certin things he could live with, and certain things he coudln't. It was life, and it was normal. For instance, he could live with the fact that he was ridiculed everytime he 'threw a faint' ( He had always felt that Jack said that with an undertone of maliciousnes in his voice, perhaps because he held Roger's attention more these days?) He had grown accustmoed to the mocking jeers and insults thrown at him. The snickers behind his back did not affect him the way the snickerers wanted them to. The scoffs thrown at him did not injure him the least at all, and he did not waver or wince in any sense.

Another thing he could live with: the actual fainting. When he passed into one of his "times" ( he had always thought that had sounded more polite than fit) were actually some of the most peaceful times he could enjoy, without having to go off by himself, and bake in the heat of the sun.

But there were also certain things he _couldn't_ live with. The nosebleeds were horrific, as well as embarressing, he had never been one to be publicly exploited, and he couldn't stand them. He had noticed that he always tended to get them when he was nervous or under pressure.

For example, the fact that Roger's hand was currently on his knee was bringing on a rather heavy dizzy spell, and he couldn't quite figure out if it was because he was nervous, or because one of his 'times' were coming on.

That's when he heard it. A loud 'pop'. Dismissing it as nothing, he tried to scoot away from Roger who would not allow it, his hand was clamped down, and he wasn't able to move it.

Soon enough, He felt Roger, pull away, a look of oncern on his face. Then he felt a small trickle down his upper lip.

" Oh... I'm sorry. Roger, it's just a nose bleed." he said, clamping his hand over the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Listen, Simon, I have to uh- go." Roger said quietly, getting up. and making his way through the bushes.

No, Simon couldn't live with the nosebleeds.


End file.
